


Coming Home

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Modern Hobbit - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Moder Hobbit, Modern Thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: After 10years of being away, Thorin Oakenshield comes back into his childhood town : Erebor. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOBBIT/LOTR CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF TOLKIEN.





	1. Moving In

 

 

Fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the rythm of Muse’s song _Psycho_ , sunglasses on the nose moving his head from side to side, Thorin Durinson waited for the traffic light to turn green. Then he turned right and drove for a few minutes. A smile appeared on his face when, after ten years of being away, he finally saw a sign saying “ **Welcome To Erebor** ”. His smile widened when he passed it. It was as if he could feel it, he knew that he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon this time for now he was finally home. 

 He was curious to discover what had changed since he left. Would he get to see people he knew ? Old friends ? He truly wanted to see what had become of his hometown. The music stopped and was replaced by his ringtone. Using the bluetooth of the vehicle, he answered. “ Good morning mister Oakenshiel. I hope I’m not interrupting anything ? ” asked the voice of the mayor.

“ Good morning mister Bowman,you’re not interrupting, I’m only driving, I just arrived in  ” “ That’s great news, would you be free tomorrow ? I would like to talk to you about the hospital. We owe you a lot ” “ It wasn’t much sir but sure, where would you like to meet ? ” said Thorin as he parked his car in front of his new apartment’s building. Waiting for an answer, he looked at the surroundings with curiosity. 

People walked in, people walked out tending to their own business without paying attention to the world around them. He watched a man looking at the watch on his wrist before grabbing his car keys. Another had a little girl on his hip as he talked on the phone. Then, a woman came out. 

“ How about meeting at the Lothlorien Café, at 10am “ said the mayor, taking Thorin out of his thoughts. Quickly searching on his phone for the address, he agreed “ Okay “  “ Perfect. I guess it’s settled then, see you tomorrow “ and they hung up.

Thorin looked up again and watched the woman he saw leaving the building. She was lacing her shoes so he couldn’t see her face but what he could see, well, he liked very much. From his car, he couldn’t see any flaw. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he kept looking. 

Even though she was jogging away from him with her back the only thing in his sight, he was hypnotised. She turned left at the end of the street and he came back to reality. He sighed and got out of his vehicle. “ Welcome back to myself “ quipped Thorin as he grabbed a box of his stuff and made his way into the building. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fully start living in his new apartment before days but he was fine with it. 

৩৩৩

Getting out of the shower, Thorin dried himself and stood in front of his wardrobe, a towel around his waist. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt and a leather jacket. He then tied his long hair into a messy bun, some wild strands escaping and falling onto his face. 

He looked around him. With energy and patience, he spent the day before painting the walls. Maybe he could get his nephews to help him with the furnitures once he’d have told them he was back.

He grabbed his wallet, put it in his pocket and left. He was quite surprised to see how many people seemed to be in the building. Maybe some were only there for a night, to visit someone, maybe some were moving in or out, some might even come just to ask the doorman about directions. 

On his way to the café, he took some time to look at Erebor, his childhood home. Some things had changed over the years, obviously, but in the big lines, it still was the same Erebor he grew up to be fond of. After a 10 minutes walk, he arrived at the Lothlorien Café. 

He was a bit early but he’d wait, he didn’t mind. He made his way to the waiting line and looked around. The coffee shop wasn’t there when he left. Except for the machines, everything seemed to be made out of wood. It was lovely. 

“ I would love a Pumpkin Spice Latte, please “ asked a woman in a fruity and silvery voice. This sound alone sent shivers running down Thorin’s spine. He tried to see her, get a glimpse of who she was and what she looked like but her back was turned on him. When she left the shop, her hair hid her from him. He felt disappointed. When it was his turn, he ordered his coffee and settled at a table by the window. 

“ Am I late or were you early ? “ asked a strong Welsh accent. Thorin, who was looking at his phone looked up. He got up and extended his hand “ Not at all, I came in early. Goodmorning sir “ he said with a smile. “ Please, call me Bard “ said the mayor. “ Only if you call me Thorin “ 

“ Deal “ Bard chuckled. He was a bit shorter than Thorin with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was charming, probably had luck with the ladies. He took a seat in front of Thorin. “ First of all, I wanted to thank you in person. Without you, the hospital would have been in serious trouble. “ 

“ You could have taken Greenhouse’s offer, it’d have save it just the same “ retorted Thorin. Bard instantly felt he was holding a grudge. “ Indeed, but he’s in the fashion business. You are a surgeon, the choice was quite easy. “  “ Why thank you “ Thorin took it as a compliment.

“ I was thinking maybe we could hold a little feast to introduce you as the new owner of the hospital or… “  Thorin cut him off “ No, I wish to remain anonymous, please “ 

“ I’ve read some stuff about you. Durinson, are you related to Dis Durinson ? “ asked Bard, curious. “ She’s my sister. Actually, I grew up here but ten years ago I left. I only came back yesterday. Erebor hasn’t changed much, it feels good “ 

“ Why did you leave in the first place, if I may ask ? “ “ It’s a long story, and a personal one. I’m not into sharing my private life with people I just met, sorry “  “ Don’t worry, I myself, understand that “ 


	2. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Reader.

You entered the hospital, your beverage in hand and looked around. It was going to be a calm day judging by the lack of people waiting to be taken care of. " Goodmorning Elisa “ you said to the nurse in charge of the reception. Poor woman was drowning with paperwork. She gave you an already tired look and went back to her task.

You made your way to the locker room and greeted your coworkers. You changed into your work outfit and checked your phone to see if you had any news from your fiancé since you had not seen him in a week. He went away because of his job. You had a voicemail, ” _Hey babe, it’s me. I’m sorry but I won’t be able to be here before another few days. I’ll be there next week though, promise. Anyway, you’re probably at the hospital already so have a good day, bye._ “

You sighed, it was always the same thing with him. He probably thought he was smart, calling you while you were at work, thinking you’d listen to his voicemail in the evening and being too exhausted to notice the woman gigglind and calling his name in the background. Idiot. ” Let me guess, you took the rest of the week off and he cancelled ? “ asked your friend Lena. ” Actually, no. I knew he’d do something like that so I didn’t do anything except prepare my schedule for today “ you answered. ” Why do you stay with this prick already ? “

” Because we’ve been together for twenty years and I love him. Now shut up and go to work, don’t you have claimed the block 3 for a rhinoplasty ? “ ” Yeah, I’m going, don’t worry. But I’ll never stop telling you to leave this scumbag “ ” Yeah whatever “ you muttered when she left. You put your personal stuff into your locker and took your beeper before getting to work.

 

**৩৩৩**

 

” I will take a look at your scans as soon as I’ll get them, Mrs. Eberley “ you said to your third patient of the day. She was a lovely woman suffering from epilepsy and it was casting a big shadow on her love life. She was only in her mid-twenties but with her epilepsy she couldn’t help but worry about her future. You made small talk for a bit before leaving her room to start your last tour. Once you were done, you made your way back to the locker room. You changed back into your own clothes and greeted your coworkers coming for the night shift. You then headed out of the hospital, night had already fallen.

You held your coat closed to you to keep you warm and looked at your watch. You still had a bit of time before your favorite take-out place closed. You grabbed your phone and dialed the number of the restaurant. ” Good evening, are you still taking orders, by any luck ? “ you asked when someone picked up. ” Yes ? That’s great ! Can I get chicken spiring rolls, twenty pieces of chalet wings with sweet thai chili and french fries, also a fish and chips along with a bacon cheeseburger and a slice of apple pie please ? “

**৩৩৩**

Waiting for the elevator, you put some French fries in your mouth and released a satisfied moan sounding extremely indecent. You heard someone chuckle behind you. You turned around, expecting to see one of your usual neighbours but were surprised to face a man you had never met before. You raised an eyebrow, ” I’m not even sorry. This food is better than sex and I’ve been waiting to get it all day long “ you said with a little smile.

The stranger shrugged, chuckled again and answered, ” I’m not judging “ ” Good “ you nodded. Your phone rang. It was your brother. The doors of the elevator opened and the man gestured for you to get in first. You mouthed a thank you as you replied and hit the button of your floor. ” Kyle, to what do I owe the pleasure ?… Maybe… Fine…Yes, okay, I’ll try to find someone to replace me for the day… Alright, yeah, see you saturday then… That’s it, yeah, good-bye Kyle “ you hang up.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. You walked out, searching for your keys in your pocket. " Enjoy your meal " said the stranger. You snorted, " Thank you, have a nice evening "

You made your way through the hall until you found yourself in front of your door. You quickly got into your - big - apartment and settled on the couch, devouring your food and turning on the TV to watch Sherlock. You heard so much about it that you felt like you had to watch it.


End file.
